X340
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: La espalda se le heló y justo cuando, lo que estaba detrás de ella tocó su hombro, un nuevo trueno que pareció sonar aún más fuerte que el otro, hizo su acústica aparición. La sensación se fue, y con ellas las ganas de Lucy de quedarse ahí.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Nota: El título del fic realmente tiene que ver con el año en que está situado, más o menos (?).**

 **Words: 2,498.**

 **Este fanfic participa en el concurso Halloween de la página de facebook Lo que Callamos los Fanfickers**

* * *

 **X340**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

El frío aire comenzó a resecar su garganta haciendo que esta picara. Su cabello mojado y bastante mal arreglado se pegaba a su rostro mientras corría, incomodándola hasta cierto punto, junto con la canasta que se chocaba a cada segundo contra su muslo. Se sintió tentada a detenerse. Primero, por el dolor que empezaba a entorpecer sus piernas, más el frío y la humedad que de a poco se hacía insoportable. Segundo, porque el lugar al que se dirigía era conocido y no precisamente por medio de buenas historias para contarle a los niños como una distracción cuando no querían comer.

Era famoso por el tipo de historia que se usaría para asustar a los pequeños por su seguridad.

También para lograr que los niños no se alejaran del pueblo.

Pero ella era una joven de diecisiete años trabajadora, amable como su madre, pero nunca tan miedosa como para creerse esas tonterías. ¡Era obvio que los relatos habían sido creados para la protección de los más curiosos y pequeños!

De hecho, ella había creado una por petición de su madre, ya que su hermana menor, Michelle, era tan inteligente, curiosa y osada como ella misma —modestia a parte—, que nunca se había creído todo eso.

Y así fue como nació una de las otras leyendas urbanas, que profesaba que la mansión del que era conocido como el señor Fullbuster —el que por cierto era un vampiro entre todo eso— era un centro de juntas de brujas, duendes, hadas, monstruos y todo ser que pudiera ser capaz de crear miedo con sólo nombrarlo.

Era bastante ridículo, la verdad. Pero una vez comentado a Michelle, ésta había dejado sus andadas cerca de la montaña.

Ahora ella tenía muchas razones para andar por ahí. Y es que cerca de la... especie de colina... estaban las tierras con mayor calidad a la hora de plantar y cosechar alimentos. Ella trabajaba para el señor Igneel Dragneel, que por lo tanto, era su patrón, y se le había hecho tarde pues Natsu —el hijo— le había hecho acompañarlo, excusando que tenía un regalo para ella de parte de su familia.

Por supuesto, les habían regalado algunos de los alimentos que guardaban en el almacén, quedándole claro que el señor Igneel se había enterado de alguna forma del estado de su madre.

Sólo sabían que cada día la debilitaba más, y la regordeta señora que vivía al lado había propuesto una ridícula maldición por parte de una bruja. Realmente cuando Lucy escuchaba sus exageradas palabras no tenía ni idea de si lo más apropiado sería reír o llorar.

Una vez arriba se refugió bajo el marco de la puerta y el pequeño techo que sobresalía. La mansión daba un aire de misterio en el paisaje, sobre todo de noche, puesto que el oscuro azul de la fachada, daba la sensación de que desaparecía y reaparecía a la vista si la mirabas de lejos, como una ilusión.

Miró la canasta unos segundos y luego apoyó la cabeza en la puerta. Al menos lo que más se habría mojado era el paño sobre la comida. Soltó un suspiro y dejó todo su peso sobre el pedazo de madera. Fue a cerrar los ojos, pero un estruendo la asustó haciendo que, por apegarse tanto a la puerta, esta cediera.

Frunció el ceño cuando sintió un dolor en la nuca y gimió mientras se volteaba con tal de que su cabeza no volviera a caer al suelo con esa parte. Una vez el dolor se convirtió sólo en una especie de hormigueo, se puso de pie y aún con la canasta en la mano, se agarró al marco de la puerta para ver hacia dentro.

Hacía mucho frío y todo estaba oscuro. Cuando volvió a apoyar su mano, esta vez ligeramente más a dentro, dio un salto al sentir un botón ceder. Las luces se encendieron deprimentemente y parpadearon, dejándola incrédula en su lugar. Sin embargo un trueno volvió a hacer sonar el cielo y al segundo después las luces se fueron.

Cambió el interruptor a apagado sin mirarlo. Preguntándose cómo era posible que las luces funcionaran. De una manera bastante mediocre, pero lo hacían. Para cuando decidió poner un pie en la estancia otra vez, se estaba preguntando cómo demonios es que la mansión parecía tan limpia y ordenada.

La verdad es que en esa parte no había casi nada, porque era el recibidor, pero aún así el lugar parecía hasta habitable. ¿Habría alguien ahí? No ponía sus esperanzas en el cuerpo inmortal de un pálido conde Fullbuster, o en una condesa media bruja, pero era imposible que la mansión se encontrara de aquella manera si no había alguien al menos manteniendo ligeramente su estado.

Dio el segundo paso y en esa oportunidad se preguntó a dónde llevaría la escalera. Para el tercero, su curiosidad la atacaba inquiriéndose sobre a que lugar común de una casa darían las dos puertas que se encontraban casi debajo de los escalones.

Prácticamente a ciegas y con la luces repentinas de algunos relámpagos que alumbraban de manera tenue el espacio, comenzó a caminar sin demasiada seguridad. Tal vez no habría algún monstruo por ahí, pero bien que podría haber alguien "corriente", y sería malo si era acusada de allanamiento de morada. Muy malo.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, seguramente de manera legitima no habría nadie viviendo ahí. Lo que significaba que todo no caería sobre ella, precisamente.

Mientras caminaba miraba hacia los lados, ayudándose de la luz de la luna un poco. Habían cuadros a su derecha y a su izquierda, algo alejado, en las paredes. Un hombre y una mujer de cabellos oscuros, al tiempo que del otro lado habían dos con el retrato de una joven de cabello oscuro y largo, y la de un chico de cabello albino.

Pero no podía ver el tercero, este parecía más escondido.

De pronto, acompañado de otro trueno, se sintió una leve brisa que venía desde arriba hasta la puerta, que le erizó la piel. Un gran ruido se escuchó y se volteó de una forma un tanto precipitada. Su mano libre estaba ya sobre la ancha baranda de la escalera, y apretó un poco su mano sobre ella.

La puerta se había cerrado.

Lo que sí la consolaba, era que había sido el viento —su mirada se volvió a posar en la cima de la escalera—, lo que la inquietaba, era que con sólo mirar allá arriba su corazón comenzaba a latir desesperado. Sí, tenía miedo y debía aceptarlo, pero no era precisamente de miedo por lo que su corazón se descontrolaba.

Tal vez sería su imaginación, pero podría jurar que algo la estaba haciendo subir la escalera. Era un inquietante deseo de saber lo que encontraría arriba, quizás. Eran el inquietante saber de que estaría ignorando algo si se daba la vuelta, esperaba a que pasara la lluvia un poco, y entonces se iba sin siquiera dar un paso en el segundo piso.

Sin embargo su curiosidad siempre podía más y no se iba a quedar con el deseo de hacer algo. A sabiendas de que, tal vez, podría pasarle algo allá arriba que no involucrara concretamente a segundos.

* * *

 _Inhala, exhala._

 _Inhala..._

Maldición. No estaba haciendo un gran trabajo precisamente.

No podía cerrar la boca, tal vez por la presión o por el hecho de que su corazón aun latía como si aun estuviera corriendo a buscar refugio. Pero la desesperaba el saber que no podía hacerlo, algo se lo impedía. Lo que posiblemente era el deseo de conseguir mucho más oxígeno.

Ya estaba arriba, no había encontrado nada más que habitaciones y un corredor con, seguramente, más habitaciones, y la sensación de que la tuvieran amarrada con una cuerda por la cintura y la arrastraran a algún lado no se iba.

 _Inhala, exhala._

Soltó un suspiro y se apoyó en sus rodillas, intentando de verdad con muchas ganas regular su patética y no inútil respiración.

Luego de unos minutos se enderezó y soltó un suspiro. Estaba mucho más tranquila que antes así que ya podía volver a hacerle caso a aquella cuerda imaginaria.

Lo que la hacía pensar que estaba loca como para meterse en algo así.

Dio dos pasos y se detuvo. Soltó una exclamación cuando el suelo crujió bajo sus pies. ¿No era suficiente ya? ... No. Tenía que saber qué había en esa mansión. Algo hacía que lo anhelara, algo la llamaba. Volvió a suspirar y comenzó a caminar con cuidado pero sin temer tanto ya. El sonido bajo sus pies sí que la exaltaba, pero ella era más fuerte que eso.

De un momento a otro, su mano se apretó contra la canasta. Dejó de caminar y prestó más atención a lo que se sentía como una respiración pesada al lado de su oreja. La que, claro, no era la de ella. Su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos, en los que quiso largarse y mandar todo a la punta del cerro... irónicamente.

La espalda se le heló y justo cuando, lo que estaba detrás de ella tocó su hombro, un nuevo trueno que pareció sonar aún más fuerte que el otro, hizo su acústica aparición. La sensación se fue, y con ellas las ganas de Lucy de quedarse ahí. Dejó caer la canasta y se arrodilló en el suelo. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus manos estaban sobre su pecho, sintiendo cada desbocado latir. Entonces comenzó a sollozar levemente.

¿En qué demonios se había metido...?

 _Tranquila._

 _Inhala... Exhala..._

Un susurro en su mente. No sabía de donde era, pero lo que sí sabía es que nada tenía que ver con ella o su subconsciente. Siempre había sido una voz ajena. Mucho más ronca, mucho más susurrante, y hasta cierto punto, mucho más temerosa.

De un momento a otro, Lucy comenzó a boquear. ¿Un fantasma? Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo. Bueno... ella no tenía por qué temer a los fantasmas, pero aún así la alteraba el hecho de que estaba casi arrinconada en esa mansión.

¿Serían las almas de las personas de los cuadros del primer piso?

Se volvió a poner de pie, y se convenció de que seguramente estarían enojadas por haber irrumpido en su frívolo —a esas alturas— hogar. Pero en realidad sólo quería una excusa para irse. Así que recogió la canasta sin reparar realmente en cuándo había dejado de llorar, y corrió escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la puerta.

Pero esta no se abrió.

Tragó saliva, logrando que le doliera un poco la garganta, después de todo hace horas que no tomaba agua, y el correr no la ayudaba en nada. Luego de intentar unas cuantas veces el que la puerta se abriera apoyó su frente en esta. Sus ojos habían comenzado a cerrarse sin razón aparente alguna.

Como si alguien la obligara a hacerlo.

—Por favor... —susurró antes de caer al suelo sin fuerzas, y con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

 _Lo siento..._

Se sentó en la cama de golpe y pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de su axila, y la otra por sobre su hombro, abrazándose a sí misma. Miró hacia todos lados, y al final su mirada se fijó en la única ventana del lugar en el que estaba. Soltó un suspiro y bajó la cabeza devolviéndola a su lugar. Se pasó los dedos levemente por los ojos, restregándolos un poco para más comodidad a la hora de mirar.

Entonces elevó la cabeza y cuando fue a mirar a la ventana otra vez, se encontró con que había alguien ahí, sentado en una silla, justo al lado de la cama.

Lucy palideció y entonces soltó un gritó de puro miedo.

¡No había nadie ahí antes!

Retrocedió ante la mirada del que era un hombre, y calló de la cama. No le dio importancia y siguió retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó con una fría pared. Al instante se despegó de ella, como si quemara. Pero el miedo creció cuando se encontró con que sólo llevaba el corsé y la falda.

—Espera, no te haré daño —Lucy miró a la persona con lágrimas en los ojos. No quería ni iba a llorar, de todos modos, no podía... —. Lamento haberte asustado tanto, no fue esa mi intención.

Lucy hizo de sus labios una línea y miró el pedazo de tela que antes la había estado tapando y que había caído al suelo con ella. Se inclinó un poco y lo tomó para luego pasarlo por su cuerpo.

—También me disculpo por eso, lo que llevabas arriba estaba mucho más mojado, y si lo dejaba cubriendo tu espalda lo más probable es que despertaras mal.

—¿Quién eres?

Pudo ver que se sorprendía un poco gracias al relámpago que se cruzó en el cielo. Él no contestó y en cambió sirvió lo que parecía ser agua en un vaso. Luego se lo tendió.

—Ten.

—¿Quién eres? —insistió.

Pareció comprender que no lo tomaría hasta que respondiera, aunque si lo hiciera, tampoco lo tomaría. Podría tener cualquier cosa.

—Gray Fullbuster, vivo aquí, no te haré daño, sólo toma agua.

Le volvió a extender el vaso y ella tragó saliva. Necesitaba esa... ¿Había dicho Gray Fullbuster? Ella tenía en mente al hombre del cuadro que estaba al lado de aquella mujer, no a... Pero a él nunca lo vio allá abajo.

Aún así tenía el mismo nombre que el conde Fullbuster. Excepto por el _Gray._

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el corredor? —preguntó intentando por todos los medios no ver el agua.

Lo escuchó suspirar.

Ya no podía verlo a menos que entrecerrara los ojos.

—Todo fue mi culpa. También que hayas terminado aquí, ahora por favor, bebe el agua —dijo.

Lucy se aferró más a la tela y lo miró desconfiada.

—¿Por qué? ¿ _Qué eres_?

 _Eso es dar en el blanco._

—Curiosidad. Y... soy alguien normal —dudó.

—¿De qué?... Sé que no eres normal. Tú mismo lo has insinuado —se mojó los labios con nerviosismo.

Él se puso de pie y dejó el vaso en la pequeña mesa de al lado, en la que también estaba el jarrón.

—De saber. La misma curiosidad por la que preguntas tanto.

La silueta se movió y se dirigió a otro lugar. Tal vez la puerta...

—Tengo el derecho de preguntar. Además has omitido lo que he dicho.

Oyó un gruñido y al segundo ella giró la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. La respiración del chico chocaba en su cuello, y ella estaba comenzando a temblar, pero no de frío precisamente.

¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido?

—Necesitaba escuchar una voz a parte de la mía.

Su susurró logró tomar su corazón y apretarlo contra el suelo, de alguna manera. Se estremeció y su respiración otra vez se irregularizó.

—Y... ¿Y qué eres? —titubeó.

Él respiró en su oído.

—El esclavo de la soledad.

Y desapareció. Como si nunca hubiera pasado, como si nunca hubiera sentido a alguien tan cerca a tal punto de agitarla de esa manera.

Algo le dijo que su alma sería regalada.

* * *

 **Ni idea de qué tan horror (?). ¿Es horror que su alma vaya a ser regalada? (?).**


End file.
